Corrupted Souls
by Hades' Heart
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Xzar was like before he was insane, or how he became insane in the first place? I won't spoil anything else so... please Read and Review and Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

'How lovely' the young man thought, as he watched the birds chirping and singing their morning songs. He staring out into a vast meadow, with poppies, lilies, daisies and roses as far as the eye can see. The air was fresh and cool, and it was just the perfect temperature, not too hot and not too cold. It was his garden, and he couldn't have been happier to be able to witness such a sight everyday. He looked down and saw a perfect white rose among many of the other flowers. He picked the white rose and smelled its beautiful scent. Little did he know, he was being watched.  
  
The blonde beauty that was eyeing the green robed, sneaked up slowly behind him. Nearing the man, until she was right up behind him. She moved her lips, close to his ear, and yelled, "BOO!" And the man turned around as startled as he could be.  
  
"Maerien! You startled me," he said. "I thought you were still sleeping"  
  
The beautiful Maerien was just standing there laughing, "I couldn't help it, I just love teasing you!"  
  
"I'm sure you enjoy yourself infinitely" he said. "Actually, I have a gift for you" he said handing her the white rose.  
  
Maerien gasped at the sight of it "By the gods, it's beautiful!"  
  
"Well, 'tis no where as beautiful as you, my love"  
  
"You were always the romantic, my sweet Xzar" she giggled.  
  
He brushed his hand across her face, and they both leaned in a deep kiss. When they pulled away, she whispered to him "I love you"  
  
"As I, you" he replied, and yet again, the lovers were drawn into a kiss.  
  
"Ahem!" a dark-haired elven mage interrupted them. "Xzar, you asked to be my apprentice. You need to concentrate on your tasks, rather than your love life."  
  
"Uhh, I-I'm sorry Etaylin, but."  
  
"And so long you are my apprentice, you shall refer me as 'master', as a respectful apprentice should"  
  
Maerien giggled, "I guess your master calls" she whispered and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"But." Xzar try to say, but was cut off when Etaylin came up to Xzar and yanked his ear.  
  
"Let's go," he said, dragging Xzar by the ear.  
  
Maerien just stood there waving "Bye honey!"  
  
********************  
  
When Etaylin was confident that Xzar would not try to go back to his love, he let go of his ear. As they entered the house, Etaylin finally broke the silence between them and spoke. "Alright, now where were we? Ah yes, I believe I was explaining to you the usefulness of the spell, 'Larloch's Minor Drain'. Now, as you know very well, Larloch created other spells. He was a great and powerful necromancer. Now, both 'Larloch's Minor Drain' and 'Cure Light Wounds', are very." Etaylin stopped talking and looked at Xzar, who was blankly staring outside. "Sigh, what is wrong Xzar? As of late, you have not been paying attention to me at all"  
  
"I-I'm sorry master, it's just that I've been troubled with several things as of late. Everything just seems so horrific"  
  
"What do you mean, child? What has been troubling you?"  
  
"Well, for one. it's. well." Xzar said stumbling, trying to find the right words.  
  
"It's what, Xzar? Spit it out already!"  
  
"It's, sigh, Maerien"  
  
"Yes, what about Maerien? Ahhh, I think I know. I've seen how you look at her, wishing that you can forever with her, and never leave her side, as if she would be gone the next minute. You wish to ask her hand in marriage don't you?"  
  
"Uhh, well yes. But."  
  
"But what? Ask her already. You two have been lovers for two years now, you live in the same house, sleep in the same bed, why would she say no?"  
  
"Well, that leads me to my other troubles. You see, I have been having dreams lately. Dark, dark dreams"  
  
"What do you see in these dreams?"  
  
"My death, and I was on the street, in a busy city, and not a single man stopped by my body to see if I was alright. It was frightening, and, there was no one with me. I was alone"  
  
Etaylin, just stared at the distressed young man for a while, and then finally laughed mockingly. "Don't be silly lad, dreams can often be misleading things, and normally come in symbols and hints, so as visual as you described"  
  
"And then there's the."  
  
"That's quite enough, Xzar. You should go back to your own home for today, and spend some time with Maerien. Besides, I could use the break, now get out!"  
  
"Thank you master" and Xzar left and returned home.  
  
********************  
  
Xzar was sitting down in front of the fireplace. He had to admit he was enjoying his free time, staring at the flames, even though it was still day. His house was rather nicely decorated on the inside, much as it was on the outside. It originally belonged to his parents, but after they 'passed away'; he inherited the house and their money. Xzar's parents were nobles. Maerien came by and sat down next to him. "The master gave you a day off today?" she asked.  
  
It took Xzar a couple of moments before he answered "Yes, it was rather peculiar of him".  
  
"Why are you inside? You're normally outside all the time"  
  
There was another moment of silence before he replied "I've never realised just how bright the sun can be"  
  
"Heh, that's odd, you seemed just fine this morning"  
  
"I know." and a long silence followed. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, Montaron will be dining with us tonight"  
  
"Wow, it's been such a long time since we last saw him. That halfling almost never leaves his home unless he's off to a tavern. Haven't seen him for a good couple of years."  
  
"Heh, he craves company more than any other man in the realm"  
  
"Oh dear, I better get started cooking right now, he has an appetite of a dwarf" she kissed Xzar on the cheek, and got up to head for the kitchen. Xzar loved her ever since the day he met her. He was only 10 at the time, and did not understand the concept of love. Soon after, he dozed off.  
  
********************  
  
Xzar woke up quickly to feel a sword point to his throat. The man who held the sword quickly said "Lead me to all your valuables, or you and your wife will die!"  
  
"Okay, I buried them all outside, you can go find them yourself Monty"  
  
The sword dropped from Xzar's neck as the halfling revealed himself. "Damn it all to hell! How did you know mage!?"  
  
"Because you haven't changed one bit" Xzar laughed.  
  
"And just what do ye mean by that!?"  
  
Xzar eyed him curiously, and a look spread across his face as if he was trying to retain his laughter. "You haven't grown at all"  
  
"Bah! Again with the short guy jokes! Oh well, where's the food?"  
  
"I believe Maerien will have it ready soon"  
  
Montaron gave Xzar a sceptical look. "Maerien's making the food, in your house? Some host you are. Well, mark my words, you'll be dead before ye force me to do the dishes"  
  
Maerien then walked in, "Oh, Montaron! It's so good to see you again"  
  
"Aye, tis fine to see you too lass. So, when did the mageling start forcing you to come over and cook for him?"  
  
"Since I moved in with him two years ago" she said, going up to Xzar giving him a hug.  
  
Montaron's jaw dropped down, he was blubbering dribble before he could manage to say, "I knew this would happen, but so soon? Aye, it has been a long time"  
  
Maerien giggled, "Why don't we tell you about it over some food?"  
  
"Fine, but chances are, I'll be paying more attention to that instead of the two of you"  
  
********************  
  
Flashback  
  
'Well, truly, the beginning of the love between Maerien and myself started exactly two years ago, after our parents' death. It was dread wolves that killed them, five of them to be exact. You see, my family was invited to visit Maerien's for a change, since she always came to my home, it was a nice change. But their family was not rich like mine. Plates were piling, dirt was everywhere, and they had no fireplace, which made the winter horrible. It was also only one story high'  
  
'Our parents would go on and on about government officials, and how corrupt Faerun was getting each year, the poor state of affairs and so on and so forth. But we were sixteen, we didn't care about those kinds of things, so we excused ourselves and left. We did not wander far from the house, so when we left, Maerien showed me the most beautiful dagger I've ever seen. It was a family heirloom of hers, and was apparently, given to her for keeps.'  
  
'However, we stopped awing over the beauty of the dagger, after we heard the screams from the house. It was our parents, so we rushed back to the house to discover 5 dread wolves tearing our parents' bodies to shreds.'  
  
'The dread wolves seemed to stop what they were doing when they noticed us, and charged towards Maerien. She was in complete shock. When one of the wolves jumped to pounce on her, out of what seemed to be instinct, drove the dagger she had through the dread wolf's neck. However the other four already surrounded her after the death of the first. Even though she seemed brave against the first, she was very frightened. This may have been different if they were wolves, but these were Dread Wolves.'  
  
'She started begging me to go and leave her, to save myself. Then, as the wolves advanced with caution, she broke down crying. Then, in the most silent, and scratched up voice, she said these words "Xzar, remember, after I die here, remember that I love you, and that I always had. Now please flee!" and when I heard these words for the first time in my life, from the woman whom I always adored, maybe me so happy'  
  
'But my happiness quickly changed to anger and hate. I wanted vengeance on those wolves, and I certainly wouldn't let them take another life, let alone my friend that I have known since I was ten. For every tear she shed, counted for how much of the wolves' blood I wanted to shed'  
  
'Then before I knew it, a red globe flew out of my hand and hit one of the wolves. I had no idea how to cast arcane spells, but somehow, I was casting magic missile. And they were coming five missiles at a time! All of the wolves died after the spell was re-cast an umpteen number of times. But from that day, I forgot how to use magic missile again.'  
  
'Maerien rushed to hug me, and then I whispered to her, "I love you too, I always had, and always will" and with that, we shared out first kiss.'  
  
********************  
  
"After that day, Maerien, since she had no other home, moved in with me. And I, went off into the pursuit of the arcane studies" Xzar concluded, and sipping his after-meal wine.  
  
However, Montaron, was drinking mead instead, as if his host's house was a tavern. "My deepest apologies for the lost of yer parents. That must've been tough on the both of you. But Xzar, tell me, are you studying any field in particular?"  
  
"Yes, actually, I'm studying necromancy. I always figured, I guess, that I could do more good that way. Healing others, raising the dead, etc."  
  
"Oh great, not only are ye going to become a mage, but ye're going to be a necromancer to boot!"  
  
"Well, what about you old friend? I remember you set off to become an adventurer am I not correct?" Maerien asked.  
  
Montaron's face darkened at the mention of it, and his mood instantly dropped from joyful to solemn "Uhh, yes, about that. Xzar, may I speak with you? In private."  
  
"Oh, okay fine, I can take a hint when given" she said, "I guess I'll just clean up then" She grabbed the dishes, and head for the kitchen.  
  
"What is it Montaron? You look troubled."  
  
"Sigh, after I set out 'adventuring' I seemed to have kept running into trouble. I eventually wound up in the streets and learnt to fight and steal. Well, the way of thief eventually seemed more profitable than adventuring. I was starting to get pretty good at it, but then one day, I stole from the wrong guy"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Not too sure as to what his name is, but the word around is that he's a very powerful necromancer, and, not one very interested in helping others"  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well, he didn't seem like that much trouble, but 2 of his body guards stopped me. One who seemed to be a tall, black-haired human, the other seemed like a halfling, but he was all cloaked up, and couldn't be revealed." Montaron paused a bit out of fear from the memory before he continued.  
  
"The first one changed his face into that of an elf instead, and the second one removed his hood to show that he was not a halfling at all but rather a goblin. And they both had these evil grins on their faces before the shape- changing man said 'If I were you, I'd be running right now. Because we will hunt you down and find you. And you wouldn't want that would you?' So I ran, as fast as I can, and headed towards here for refuge"  
  
"What!? You've come here solely to doom us all?"  
  
"No, no, no. You got it all wrong, what the man meant was that I should leave the city and never come back. It's not like they're going to hunt me down or anything. So may I please stay with you and you're lovely wife for awhile?"  
  
At the comment, Xzar blushed "Well, she's not actually my wife. I have not yet asked"  
  
"Really? Do ye have a problem in there? You two are already practically man and wife already!"  
  
"Well, umm., we'll see. Wait a minute, how long do you need to stay with us for?"  
  
"Uh, heh heh, a year, or two?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
Montaron got right down to his knees and begged "Please! Xzar, these men will kill me!"  
  
"Oh, alright. But that means you have to do some work, and you follow the rules"  
  
"What rules?"  
  
"Okay, I'm going to rephrase that. You have to do some house work and follow the laws"  
  
"Heh heh, fine." 


	2. Chapter 2

'I have forgotten just how much fun Montaron can be' Xzar thought to himself. Montaron, who was now around the age of 32, left his home to seek adventure in his late twenties. He's known the young couple ever since they were 12. He was a family friend, and as Xzar's parents remarked once, he was great with kids. He often served as their guardian during the absence of their parents. He used to tell them make believe tales of one man's journey through the Sword Coast and the Western Heartlands, always wishing he was telling tales of his own exploits.  
  
'He was never the most determined of halflings.' Xzar thought, silently sighing and remembering all the number of visits he made. The visits stopped about three years ago. They finally though that Montaron has begun to travel, until his most recent visit a couple nights ago.  
  
*******************Flashback********************  
  
"So Monty. have you've done any travelling lately?" Maerien asked, while enjoying the meal that Montaron insisted to make. It was actually surprisingly good. Some jokes were passed around the table earlier, about how Montaron's cooking would taste. Maerien and Xzar were even reluctant to taste it when he served it.  
  
Montaron stopped eating and paused for a moment while he pondered the question. His silence was soon ended by a laugh. "Ha! Travelled!? Of course I travelled! I've travelled throughout the Western Heartlands, from Berdusk, to Beregost, Candlekeep, Evereska and Baldur's Gate itself!" he cheered gleefully.  
  
Montaron's enthusiasm brought a smile to Xzar's face. "So you have yet to visit ALL of those places?" He asked, seeing right through Montaron's lie.  
  
Montaron's head dropped down in shame. "Damn ye and yer magics mage" he scoffed.  
  
"It took no magic, my good friend" he smiled. "Just common sense. I don't believe that the elves would have let YOU into Evereska. and I know there's no way you could've found a way in and not be caught and punished for it. You've never fancied reading much, so Candlekeep is out. And if you truly did go to Baldur's Gate, I doubt you would've returned here. What with all the taverns where you could've enjoyed yourself. The same goes for Beregost. So the only remote possibility would've been Berdusk. but chances are you're lying about that too." Xzar ended with a triumphant smirk.  
  
"Well, travelling would be a lot easier if I had people to travel with like the two of you"  
  
"I'd sooner die than let Xzar risk his life and go adventuring! We'd prefer just settling down here and have a family" Maerien said, childishly hugging on to Xzar as if he was going to leave forever. "Besides, it would be such a shame if that beautiful head of hair were to get dirty." She said, kissing him on the cheek. Even though he knew her practically all his life, the slightest compliment from her always made the blood flow to his cheeks.  
  
"*Sigh*, please spare me the romantic crap" Montaron grumbled in mild disappointment. "Besides, I can't stand the nobility that my family enjoyed so much. I prefer earning over inheriting"  
  
"Can't you just hire mercenaries?" Xzar asked.  
  
"I don't trust 'em"  
  
"How about joining a militia group like, the Red Cloaks in Asbravn?" Maerien asked.  
  
"They don't trust me"  
  
"How about joining a regular adventuring party then?"  
  
"There aren't that many in this region, in case you haven't noticed" he remarked. "They tend to form around large cities like Arabel or Waterdeep." He paused in his own thoughts before speaking again. "And the only other possibility for 'adventure' around here is to join those vile zhent bastards!"  
  
*******************End Flashback********************  
  
'Poor Montaron. maybe he can find some adventure with some local, dead- beat, drunken bard in a tavern. It would be better than nothing.' Xzar thought, as he wandered silently out of the equally silent house. He often enjoyed gazing into the heavens when there was no force to blind you, but rather one to dazzle and enchant you. A nice and soft night-time breeze was in the air, not so cold as to render one shivering but rather refreshing. The moonlight made the white roses in his garden glimmer like silver. Xzar simply couldn't understand someone's preference to day over night, adventure and danger over being settled and joyful, nomadic over sedentary. He just didn't understand the lure. "I just don't understand" he thought out loud.  
  
"What don't ye understand?" Montaron's familiar voice asked.  
  
"Monty? What are you doing up at this hour?"  
  
"I'm on guard. The realms are getting dangerous now a days. This region in particular."  
  
"They are not, you've been listening to too many tales. And even if it were so. you'd have nothing to worry about. We're quite safe here."  
  
"I have spent many years here."  
  
"And I've spent more!"  
  
Montaron grumbled in mock anger before surrendering with a "Fine"  
  
"I'm going to sleep now. I suggest you do the same"  
  
"Fine, but if ye wake up dead the next morning, then just remember that I told ye so."  
  
*******************  
  
It was morning yet again. Montaron was up and about, practising fighting techniques outside in the garden, as if he were a small child pretending that he was actually fighting monsters. He was a little clumsy and ended up on the ground because he tripped himself by accident almost constantly. Xzar was still in bed, fast asleep. Problems of the world be damned, he just didn't feel like waking up. Etaylin was on a trip to Waterdeep for the next three months, so Xzar's studies could be postponed. 'It's nice, not having to be waked up rudely.' he thought to himself.  
  
"Xzar! Could you come down here for a moment?" Maerien cried from one of the numerous rooms in the house.  
  
This made Xzar frown to himself. 'Well, so much for the 'not having to be waked up rudely' thought!' Grouchily, he got up from bed. "Coming!" he yelled. After getting dressed in his usual attire, since he didn't feel like searching for anything else, he walked to the kitchen, where Maerien was most likely to be found. Sure enough, she was there. 'Does she get out of bed looking perfect?' Xzar asked himself, after laying eyes on her. She didn't seem to suffer from any of miserable effect that the morning would cause. The only strange thing was that she was dressed as if she were going out, instead of wearing her usual silk night-gown in the morning, that she was just too lazy to change into. "Yes dear?"  
  
"We're out of food supplies. Probably because of all those big meals we've had since Montaron's arrival"  
  
"I see." Xzar said, not quite following. Confusion of getting up, still plaguing his mind.  
  
"So I'm going off to Asbravn. It will probably take awhile since we need many more supplies. Just wanted to let you know before I left"  
  
Xzar eyes widened, waking up from his daydreaming. "What? You're kidding right? It's too dangerous for you to go all by yourself. Me and Montaron will accompany you"  
  
"That's not necessary. I can take care of myself"  
  
"It doesn't hurt to have company!" He countered. Calming down a little bit, he continued. "Besides, you won't be able to carry them all by yourself."  
  
Maerien just sighed to herself. "Fine, tag along. It will give someone to talk for the two hour walk at least."  
  
"Good. Montaron!" Xzar called.  
  
Just as this was heard, Montaron tripped from one of his moves once again. "Damn it! What do ye want!? I'm busy!"  
  
"We're going to Asbravn to buy some supplies!" Xzar yelled again, getting slightly irritated that Montaron wouldn't just come into the kitchen, like any other decent folk.  
  
"Alright, have fun!"  
  
This time, Xzar went to garden instead of waiting for the stubborn halfling to come to the kitchen. "I think you may have misunderstood the 'we' part, Monty." He said, crossing his arms.  
  
Montaron turned to him, looking rather sheepish, laughing nervously a little. "Oh, heh, ye wanted me to come with ye?"  
  
"Now you got it! Lets go."  
  
"But it's a two hour walk!" Montaron complained.  
  
"Well, you need the exercise". Xzar replied. 'This is just what I need, I wake up, and already find myself into two arguments.'  
  
"But who'll guard the house?"  
  
"The locked doors"  
  
"Well, ye see. I sort of have a bad reputation in Asbravn."  
  
"You have a bad reputation everywhere! Now lets go. I don't care if there's a warrant for you to be hanged" Xzar interrupted, getting fed up.  
  
"Fine, fine. Sigh"  
  
*******************  
  
The pathway to Asbravn was barely visible in the lightly forested area. It would take at least two hours of walking before they'd reach the small city. The dangers weren't that great to be truthful, the most one would have to worry about was a stray wild animal and that was about it. Maerien, was still holding on to the dagger she had during the 'incident' a few years back. She thought of it as a bit of a good luck charm. Xzar and Maerien were walking in the lead, while Montaron trudged behind.  
  
Maerien, who was still upset with Xzar about the entire escort thing, scolded "You had to insist on coming, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, why are you acting this way? You know the roads are dangerous" Xzar replied.  
  
"Only for pompous and pestilent little teenagers who haven't the faintest idea of just how to take care of themselves." She muttered.  
  
"What is so bad about my company, that would make you wish to be ridden of me?"  
  
"You're missing the point"  
  
"Then what is the point?"  
  
"The point is you don't trust me enough to let me go off by myself!" she snapped.  
  
Montaron was several feet away sighing to himself. This was not the most pleasant situation he could be found in. 'They HAD to drag me along. didn't they?' he thought to himself. Montaron lazily held his short sword to his side, making a bit of a trail in the ground, while the young couple argued. It really was an idiotic argument. Maerien is upset of Xzar wanting to protect her, when just only a few nights ago, she said she'd never let Xzar go adventuring with him.  
  
"It wasn't my fault that the food caught on fire!" Xzar protested.  
  
"You cast one of your cantrips at the chicken because you thought it was alive!" Maerien scolded back to him.  
  
'What in the gods name are they arguing about now?' Montaron asked himself, clearly missing part of the earlier argument. 'Why don't they shout so that EVERYONE AND THING can hear us?' Little did he know, someone did hear them, and Montaron was beginning to notice that they were being followed. Whatever it was, it was big and smelled horrible. He could almost feel the chill of the thing's shadow fall upon him.  
  
The two in front were still arguing. The idea of something following them frightened the halfling. He figured that whatever was following was one of the vile necromancer's servants, coming to take him. That chill was increasing even more so, sending shivers down his spine. He couldn't even hear the arguing teens ahead of him. The smell was getting worse and worse, and he was too afraid to turn around, afraid of what he might find. Montaron didn't know what to do. Following instinct. he ran, even though it may have been nothing. He ran as fast as he could, even past the arguing couple, which stopped them for a moment as they saw the halfling speed away.  
  
"And - Where did he just run off too?" Maerien asked.  
  
"Montaron! What's the." Just then a loud 'crack' sound behind them. There stood a huge ogre with a morning star in hand wearing thick hide for armour.  
  
The ogre's hideous features were very obvious and Xzar and Maerien just stood perfectly still. "Me smash!" The ogre wailed stomping towards them, muttering even more in a language neither of them understood. Xzar casted a cantrip that temporarily blinded the ugly goon so they'd have a little time to think about this. Montaron was no longer in sight. In the confusion, the ogre stomped a lot closer to Maerien. However, she was not the same weak girl who encountered those dread wolves so long ago, or so she believed. She unsheathed her dagger and jammed it into the ogre's unprotected thigh. The ogre grunted in pain, recovering from blindness, and saw the fragile little human at his feat. When he raised his weapon Xzar successfully hit him with the new spell he learnt, Larloch's Minor Drain. It slowed the ogre down enough for Maerien to get out there and back to Xzar's side.  
  
"Cast another one! Quickly!" Maerien said.  
  
"I can't I didn't memorize that many"  
  
The ogre was now really angry "Grrr! Now you die!" He unintelligibly mumbled. This time in a quicker fashion, he raised his weapon again and smashed it down toward Maerien. Thankfully, she jumped out of the way in time. The massive blow would've probably pushed her into the earth judging by the power of the blow and how much dirt flew out afterwards. Also, there was the indent in the landscape to go by as well.  
  
"Why is it going after me!?" Maerien asked in panic. Ogres were not regular creatures around those parts, and she was expecting nothing harder than a wolf or two.  
  
"I don't know!" Xzar replied. This time the ogre was going for him. It was cursing in a language other than common that neither of them could understand. However, Montaron jumped from the shadows and stabbed his sword into the thing's back, only barely cutting through the ogre's armor and tough skin. It wailed and cursed again. The beast tried to turn around onto Montaron, but Montaron was outmanoeuvring him, always making sure that he was at the ogre's back. Every once in a while, he got his sword back into it's back. Though it was not enough to bring the thing down.  
  
"Run you fools! I'll take care of him!" Montaron ordered, knowing that it was a perfect lie. There was no way Montaron could continue a fight with the ogre by himself. The ogre, smartening up, back kicked Montaron to the ground. The ogre, rushing at Montaron for the final blow, was cut off, literally. Maerien threw her lucky dagger, getting the dagger through his throat. It was an enchanted weapon.  
  
*******************  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was so damn useless." Xzar said.  
  
"It wasn't." Maerien began.  
  
"It was my fault! Y-y-you and Montaron. you were both nearly killed!"  
  
"She's right lad, it's not your fault" Montaron replied.  
  
There was somewhat of a huddle between them, FAR away from the attack.  
  
"Besides, there was nothing you could've done anyway!" Montaron, trying to cheer him up.  
  
"I could've been more prepared with my spells. I could've packed some potions with us. I could've."  
  
"No, you couldn't because you didn't see it coming!" Maerien reasoned.  
  
"We should just be thankful that we're alive!" Montaron yelled. "I've heard tales of entire adventuring groups being killed by ogres like that one"  
  
It was a particularly amazing feat. They actually survived that ambush when most would've fell.  
  
"What was that one doing here? It is quite a ways from the Far Hills" Maerien wondered out loud.  
  
Xzar wasn't even paying attention, he couldn't even hear what they were saying. All he could hear was the flowing of his blood, and the beating of his heart. But slowly, he started hearing words being repeated out in his mind, an unfamiliar voice speaking them. It almost sounded like "Era cranuk arako idoi". Those words were being repeated again and again.  
  
"Maybe it was a zhent mercenary out here to kill us?" Montaron suggested, remembering his encounter with the necromancer.  
  
"Really Montaron, don't be foolish. This is serious!" Maerien sat at a nearby tree, pondering the situation.  
  
Xzar clutched his hair and pulled on it to drown out the voice in his mind. He recognised that the tongue happened to be in draconian, though it was difficult to make out the word. 'Era means 'the', that much I know. Cranuk. um. doesn't that mean place? Or temperature? Wait! It means time!' "Era cranuk arako idoi' was repeated once again. 'SHUTUP!' Xzar yelled to himself mentally.  
  
Maerien, seeing Xzar struggle with an imaginary being, rushed to his side. "Xzar? Dear, is there something wrong?" she asked with deep care.  
  
The voice stopped, and Xzar could hear and focus on things on the outside again. He let go of his fierce grip on his hair. ".What?" He asked, completely confused.  
  
"Are you alright?" Maerien asked again.  
  
"Y-y-yes. yes! Sorry about that."  
  
"Don't scare me like that again." She said, hugging him.  
  
"I-I won't"  
  
Montaron stood off to the side curiously eyeing the couple. "Did I miss something?" He said silently to himself.  
  
*******************  
  
"I've got fresh fruits here! Fresh fruits! Come on! Anyone interested? They're delicious, juicy and fresh!" one of the merchants yelled. It was usual during the Farmer's Mart in Asbravn. It wasn't a really busy city, but quite a few people showed up for the Farmer's Mart. A troupe of men in red cloaks walked by, making sure everything was in check and no theft was going on.  
  
"Montaron, don't even think about it!" Xzar hissed at the halfling, as he spotted the halfling reaching into someone's cart.  
  
"I was just checking to see if these apples were still in good condition!" He lied, quickly putting everything back.  
  
The majority of the buildings had a good quantity of space between them, most looking very much alike in architecture. On the outskirts of the town, some idle farms could be spotted. They were rather big considering the space of available land. The only two buildings really worth noticing were the old shrine to Ilmatar, and the unusually large Inn, in which a lot of noise came from. Caravans and merchant troupes passing through Asbravn must've been staying there until the annual Farmer's Mart was over.  
  
"How much longer do we have to be here?" Montaron asked in a rather bored fashion.  
  
"Until Maerien is finished with purchasing the provisions" Xzar answered. She was going about examining almost every parcel in sight.  
  
"Well, that doesn't seem to be any time soon" He muttered.  
  
"If you want, we can wait in the Inn" Xzar suggested.  
  
"Now yer talking! Lets go!"  
  
Xzar didn't worry about telling Maerien much. She knew that Montaron probably would've dragged Xzar there anyway.  
  
As Xzar opened the door to the Inn, he only barely dodged an unexpected throwing knife seemingly aimed straight at his head. He looked into the eyes of his attacker. 


End file.
